


<你老婆真棒>

by Eternally_posion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, all 汉, 澈汉 - Freeform, 珉汉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 澈汉珉汉/渣男小寒上线/两辆连环车浪荡小寒纯属我脑补，只管爽。我不是人。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, 澈汉 - Relationship, 珉汉 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	

**Author's Note:**

> wb:11本人爱吃糖
> 
> 老fu特id:11爱吃糖
> 
> 声明:  
> 此号属搬运，非原创作者本人。  
> 所有版权归原创作者所有。  
> 如有需要可以移步wb/lof。

崔胜澈一边接着电话一边继续顶尹净汉，尹净汉不想自己浪荡的叫声被别人听到，只好努力抿着嘴唇，一边被顶的发丝微微飞动，一边大腿打着颤圈住崔胜澈的腰。一双兔子眼因为忍着快感而微微泛红，有点莹润的泪水挂在眼眶上打转。

崔胜澈一边安排着即将要出差的事宜，一边恶意的逗弄尹净汉的乳尖，用修剪的不长不短的指甲盖去撩拨那对小巧红嫩的凸起。每刮一下，尹净汉就轻轻颤抖一下，深呼吸着控制自己即将喘出的娇吟。

崔胜澈他妈的，在外面是光鲜亮丽的总裁，在床上真他妈的不做人。

尹净汉眼看着崔胜澈还要拖延时间和那边的人聊，咬着牙狠狠的收紧了一下臀瓣，主动上下摆动了一下细瘦的腰肢，把崔胜澈的性器夹得跳了一下，差点没忍住射在里面。

崔胜澈这下不玩儿了，挂了电话好声好气的哄着。

“宝贝，别生气。我出差就去一天，明天晚上就回来。”

“你…哈…你再接着打电话，你看我今天还、还让不让你操！啊！”

尹净汉被崔胜澈环住抱起来，没法子只好双腿努力的勾住不掉下去，双手也无措的抱着崔胜澈的肩膀。这个动作也太深太贴了，尹净汉发出来几声断断续续的惊颤娇喘，气的掉着生理泪水去咬崔胜澈的脖子。

“宝贝，你里面咬着我都不放呢，还不给操？”

尹净汉恶狠狠地咬着崔胜澈的脖子，留下一道清晰的齿痕。

崔胜澈也由着他，反手按住他的后腰顶的更深，尹净汉松开嘴发出一声短促的尖叫——

“别顶这里！啊…别、不行！”

崔胜澈操他两年了，早知道这人的点在哪里，干脆按住这人的腰不动了，得意洋洋的去吻这人柔软的嘴唇。尹净汉被抵着敏感点和最深处，难耐的试图移动着腰身磨蹭着，但是被按住腰身根本动弹不得。被迫忍耐着即将到顶的快感去和崔胜澈接吻，感受着崔胜澈故意用舌头在他嘴里模拟性交的来回摆动，嘴角有一点津液都要在舔舐中流下来。好不容易松开了可怜的小嘴，尹净汉就忍不住求饶。

“你，你动一动。”

崔胜澈耐着性子去逗他，手指在尹净汉的腰身上摩挲着，感受尹净汉眼泪汪汪的挣扎。

“动什么宝贝？”

尹净汉深吸了一口气，觉得自己穴里随着崔胜澈说话的颤动轻挠，流的水越来越多，想要到达高潮却无法得到抽插研磨。

“哥哥，你操操我吧！”

崔胜澈一个抬手把尹净汉往上一顶又坠下来，随着往浴室的步伐继续顶弄。尹净汉被突然的刺激激得直接射在崔胜澈的小腹上，双手掐着崔胜澈的后背发出豪不羞耻的高声呻吟。内壁里的水随着抽插在两人连接处流出，随着肉体的拍打发出龇龇水声。

崔胜澈走到浴室，感受着这人高潮着收缩的内壁，不知收敛的顶着墙按着他又狠操了几下，顶的尹净汉咬着红润的下嘴唇身子微微抽动，难以承受的哭喘着，绞紧收缩的内壁努力吸附着崔胜澈的肉棒。崔胜澈低喘了几声，直接射在里面。

“明天晚上回来？”尹净汉有点失落的在电话里问崔胜澈。

最近崔胜澈的工作变得复杂起来，经常出差，忙起来也照顾不了自己。于是自己只能在家里等待他回来，可是啊——

尹净汉拉开窗帘看外面逐渐加深的夜色，觉得有什么激动狂热的因子在他的血里狂跳。

夜晚这才要开始，难道自己就要在家苦苦的等着崔胜澈吗？

他躺在沙发上，甚至无聊拿手去插了一下自己的小穴，惊奇的发现那里居然还是柔软湿润的。

明明上午已经清洗过了，可是现在里面又空虚的泛着痒，渴望着更冲动的东西。习惯了崔胜澈的尺寸，手指的抽插简直索然无味。

他一边犹豫着换上外出的衣服，一边心脏狂跳。

就这一次，哥哥，就这一次。

不会被哥哥发现的。

他直接坐车到了市中心最贵的酒吧，艳遇嘛，不投点钱能遇到什么好男人。他和崔胜澈谈上之前那也是圈里有名的公子哥儿，能缺什么也不能缺钱吧？

唉，缺男人，现在尹公子就缺一个长的正点器大活好的男人！

尹净汉进去直接抽了一杯高度数果汁酒，甜辣可口，顺喉不烧人，有内味儿。还没等他放下杯子，旁边就走过来一个高个型男。

好嘛，浓眉大眼的，鼻梁挺直，看身条也是腰紧腿长屁股翘。

说句实话，尹净汉甚至觉得这人剑眉星目的看上去比自己还小点儿。毕竟尹公子只是长的嫩，实际上和崔总一样是95年的。

wow，翘屁嫩男。

尹净汉转头过去看那位帅哥，一张刚抽完酒的小脸白里透粉的凑在人脖子前面，气息喷洒这人性感明显的喉结。小嘴挑衅的微张着，露出好看的唇线，用一双纯里带欲的眼神直盯着看。

金珉奎挑了挑眉毛，没料到随便点杯酒能看见这样的美人儿，一张脸蛋光搁着都能勾人，在夜店暧昧的灯光底下有种诱人的光泽。这样的绝色现在不掩饰欲望的直视着自己，一瞬间让他居然真的有热气上涌的感觉。

辣，这样的嫩脸配上毫不掩饰的表情真的是，又甜又辣。

顿时酒也不想喝了，手一挥指示酒保直接扣他的款上，上前一步就捏着尹净汉的脖子含住了嘴唇。

感觉真的是不错。

尹净汉仰着脸任由这位俊男吸吮他的嘴唇咬弄他的舌尖，两人还没聊一句话呢，舌头先问候上了。

爽的。

尹净汉判断着，这人会的，只是啄了几口他的舌尖和嘴唇就让他隐约有点腿软了。

这是和崔胜澈在一起截然不同的感觉，紧张冲动、直接不讲理。这人果然是年轻的，有股饿狠狠的冲劲儿和霸道劲儿。

吻完尹净汉都不需要自己走路，被揽着腰轻飘飘的就到了人家车上。

这是根本没必要开房了。

车门关上的一声响，金珉奎已经解开了尹净汉的裤腰，一手探进了裤子里揉捻尹净汉半勃的性器。尹净汉本身就是奔着男人来的，这时候也不纠结，直接把裤子一扒就勾着小帅哥的脖子笑的见牙不见眼，喊人哥哥倒是脸不红

“哥哥，直接上我吧。”

金珉奎大感意外的扣着尹净汉的腰摸了一把他柔软湿润的后穴，然后一巴掌打在他屁股上，换来他一声甜腻腻的娇叫。

“你这是被人操过了？还这么急。”

金珉奎勾了勾嘴角倒也不觉得介意，艳遇罢了，还能管天管地管他自由恋爱吗？

金珉奎手指直接插进去搅动着去找尹净汉的敏感点，直接把小穴戳的发出几声色情的水声。尹净汉配合的放松着臀肉主动去吸附金珉奎的两根手指，不够，还不够呢。

他在金珉奎的耳边不掩饰的难耐喘息，屁股耸动着去吞他的手指，满意的听到金珉奎倒吸一口凉气的声音和骤然硬挺的下体。

“哥哥，直接进来，好不好？我受得了哦。”

金珉奎抽出带着水渍的手指，三下两下解开了裤腰，坚硬滚烫的性器直接戳在尹净汉柔软的股间，一边捏着尹净汉的臀瓣，一边耸着胯顶蹭了几下湿漉漉的缝隙。

美色祸人，真是叫人完蛋。

“急什么？这么急着被操。”

尹净汉被蹭了几下就软在金珉奎的怀里，紧贴着他的耳朵轻痒痒的低语。

“对啊哥哥，我急死了，快操我。”

金珉奎被气笑了，直接一个挺身就顶了进去。

一点儿不给尹净汉适应的时间，听着他的惊呼抓着他细嫩的脚踝直接翻了个面。尹净汉被按趴在车座上，被揽着腰撅着屁股接受金珉奎的大开大操。叫的又急又娇，手紧抵着车门壁，几乎要被操的直接射出来。

真的是完全不一样的硬操，管他妈的九浅一深，直接把他顶的叫都叫不连贯。

临头的快感和一点助兴的痛感让人尹净汉的眼睛直接挤出了泪花，模模糊糊的看不清眼前的情景。脑子里只有后面又急又凶的猛操。

“草！你能不能有点技巧！你这、哈啊！你这是毫无技巧的硬操！嗯！”

金珉奎带着喘息的低哑声音直接在他耳后炸开，整个脖颈也酥麻起来。

“我看你不是爽得很吗？吸的又紧又好，淌着水。”

金珉奎掐着他的腰继续大开大合，也不知道是有意还是无意，这人居然每次都狠擦过他的敏感点，让他的呻吟愈发甜腻娇软，几乎要遭不住了。前端的柱头随着顶弄低蹭着车座的皮革，恰到好处的磨蹭让他几乎要射不射。

“流氓！变态！你！啊啊——慢、慢一点！”

尹净汉被欺负的不行，嘴上只能去恶狠狠的骂他，但是偏生在高潮边缘晃荡，搞得他骂人的声音又带上哭腔的奶气。听着不像骂人，倒像是什么俏皮话。

“叫金珉奎。”

金珉奎一边一个深顶，一边用手指揉搓了一下尹净汉可爱的柱身，尹净汉头皮一麻直接射了出来，眼泪也被操的哗哗掉。

“金珉奎！金、珉奎！你！你快点！”

金珉奎一边揉着他发抖的臀瓣，一边停止抽插在小穴里硬生生的顶，顶的尹净汉大腿发抖，呜呜咽咽的哭，内壁抽搐着夹射了金珉奎。

居然又被内射了，真的是冲动害人。

第二天尹净汉是被操醒的，他震惊的发现昨天自己被搞糊涂了直接把金珉奎带到了家里。

“啊！停、停下！金珉奎你不怕肾亏吗？”

金珉奎正握着他的腰往里冲撞，笑的又帅又阳光，插在尹净汉穴里的东西又硬又烫。

“早上好净汉尼，再来一发。”

尹净汉早忘了自己什么时候告诉了他自己的名字，但是作为一个尚处于二十中旬的男青年，被顶着敏感点很快就硬了起来，也就随着他的顶弄咿咿呀呀的叫起来。小穴被操的又是水淋淋，火热热的，让他忍不住发痒的去迎合金珉奎的操弄。

心里感叹，年轻人真可怕啊。

崔胜澈听着昨天晚上尹净汉沮丧的声音，提早赶回了家里。还没进卧室，就听见了熟悉的娇叫声，喘的又甜又奶。顿时额角一跳，大步往卧室走。

尹净汉此时正被金珉奎按在身下操的神智不清、濒临高潮，正一边呜咽着一边抖着大腿根顺应着被操。

突然感觉气氛不对，一抬头就看见自己男友面色不虞的看着自己。当场觉得紧张到了极点，结果不仅不觉得不适，一股难以言喻的兴奋和慌张席卷了全身——

他居然就这样抽动了一下射了出来。

他怕死了崔胜澈和他生气，刚高潮完还喘息着，就奶声奶气的去讨好崔胜澈——

“老公！老公！我、我错了呜呜……”

崔胜澈揉着尹净汉凌乱的头发挑起他的小脸，看着尹净汉被金珉奎毫不客气的硬顶着。有些可怕的用手指去搅弄尹净汉被迫张开的小嘴，把尹净汉搅得发出呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟。

他阴沉的看着金珉奎舒爽挑眉的表情，觉得自己的忍耐极限得到了极大的冲击。

他听见这人说

“你老婆真棒。”

END

我不做人了。

NTR该死的甜美！

我的优势股崔先生一朝被绿www

我居然如此快乐！

答应了好久没写的大三角

唉

搞车快搞成习惯了都

ghs就是上头

浪荡寒我也爱


End file.
